The Effect of Flowers
by RanKuro
Summary: After the Ruby episode, Persona is sent out on a little task by Shachou. Little did Shachou know that the "boys" would meet three people who would affect the future of Persona. OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Effect of Flowers**

summary: After the Ruby episode, Persona's popularity sky rockets, and fans become even more curious about the mysterious trio. Shachou decides to use this curiosity to her advantage, so she sends them out on a little did she know that the three "boys" would meet three people who would affect the future of Persona.

Author note: Hey, hope you are all having a good start of December. I was lurking around reading some really awesome Mendol fanfics and was inspired to write my own. I probably won't be able to update this for a while because I have a lot of work to do for the next few weeks. But anyways please enjoy. This is going to be rather OOC and AU.

exclaimer: Pretty much don't own anything in this fanfic.

**Ch1**

Kai stared into the mirror in the men's bathroom adjusting his tie. His phone vibrated noisily on top of the counter, and let out little pinging noises as it received text after text from someone he really did not want to think about. He let out a frustrated sigh as after a minute his phone finally fell silent, 'honestly that woman needs to get a life. She needed to understand he needed some time to himself.' Calmly he went back to his tie trying to smooth it out when his phone pinged again and then three more times making his eye twitch. Then with a growl he snatched his phone off the counter, earnestly flipping it open. The screen flared to life displaying a notification of 80 missed texts from Ray before the little blond frantically mashed the power button. Once the screen was dark he sagged and gently tossed his phone onto the counter watching it slide across the marble and then softly bump against the mirror.

"Why the hell does my life suck!" He leaned over the counter and began to repeatedly drop his head onto the counter. The whole "relationship" thing with Ray was running him ragged.

"Oi Kai, stop that!" Strong hands grasped and forced him to stand up straight. "Don't do that, it is bad for your health." Scolded Riku, who frowning worriedly at the dead looking blond.

"Yeah" Chimed in another person, there was a flush, and Kuu stepped out of one of the stalls. "If you do that you will lose so many brain cells that you will become stupid, and she will easily get you into bed." The dark haired boy added as he cheerfully washed his hands. Kai glared at Kuu wanting nothing but to yell at him, but chose to conserve his remaining energy while Riku shook his head.

"Why don't you just tell her you need some space, and that she can't text you that much." Riku frowned down as Kai turned to face his band members.

"I did." Kai deadpanned, "I told her that, and that is why the texts are so bad now. She used to do just 4 a minute, but now it is like 20 a minute." Riku sweat dropped patting his band mate's shoulder sympathetically. He was really glad it wasn't him dating the insanely possessive Diva.

"It's okay Kai, at least she bakes for you those wonderful cakes." Kuu clasped his hands under his chin recalling the wonderful cake that Ray had made. The blond gagged, clapped a hand over his mouth, and wrapped an arm around his stomach as he recalled the "wonderful" cake.

"Eww Kuu, I can't believe you actually like that stuff." Riku grimaced as he recalled the nauseating taste of the cake.

Kuu tilted his head, "Yes it was super tasty." Kai and Riku gave him disbelieved looks. "What? You didn't like it?" Kai face palmed, placing an hand on Kuu's shoulder, "You are really special." At that moment Riku's phone went off. The brown haired man reached into his pocket pulling out his phone which he flipped open and put to his ear.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU BOYS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE RECORDING STUDIO RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Saeko over the phone practically blowing out Riku's right ear drum. The leader of Persona winced a hand clapped over his smarting ear and held the phone away from his ear as their boss continued her tirade. After a few seconds she fell silent and then growled out, "Get over here now!"

"Yes Ma'am" barked out Riku hurriedly flipping his phone closed, and found his band mates staring at him stunned. "Recording studio now or we are dead."

"Crud" Kai grabbed his phone, stuffed it into his pocket and flew out the door with his two friends following. He flew out the door so fast that he couldn't stop himself from colliding with someone walking in the hall. With a yelp he collided into the taller person slamming them into the wall with a thud.

His heart was beating frantically and he could feel something beating just as frantically under his right palm. He breathed in deeply and found his sense of smell enticed by the sweet scent of strawberries, his stress and frustration melted away. He felt really comfortable. Strands of something tickled his face, and slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at someone's neck.

"Gah!" He jerked his head back, accidentally squeezing what his right hand was touching causing the woman he had trapped between the wall and his body to gasp. Kai turned a charming shade of red and stared in disbelief up at the woman, who stared back turning just as red.

"Kai!" Riku yelled, breaking the staring contest. Kai blinked his ears turning a bright red and looked down. To his horror he found his hand resting on the woman's breast.

"Gah!" Kai stumbled backwards to land on his but staring up at the beautiful woman, who stood fixed to her spot but her arms crossed protectively across her chest. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The little blond scrambled to his knees and began to kowtow repeatedly saying he was sorry. Riku and Ku stared stunned at what they had just seen. Their friend seemed to always accidentally get into weird situations with women. Riku's phone buzzed and he looked down at the screen to see the message roll across the screen, "you are dead - Shachou". Kuu who had peered over the taller man's shoulder to gaze at the screen whimpered and then shot forward grabbing Kai's arm and hauled him off the ground and began sprinting towards the studio dragging the still slightly stunned blond while screaming, "I don't want to die!"

Riku gapped at the backs of his band mates as they disappeared down the hall leaving him to explain to the lady, and to be killed by Shachou for being the last to arrive. Frantically internally he tried to collect himself before coughing politely into his fist to get the stunned woman's attention.

"I am sorry for my band mate's behavior; he did not mean to do that. We were in such a hurry that we lost our manners." He gave a low bow, expecting some sort of answer from her but received none. He straightened up, "Please forgive me but I have an appointment that I am going to be late for." With that Riku walked away elegantly for five steps before breaking out of his Prince like manners and frantically sprinting to the recording room. The brown haired man rushed through the door to find Kuu and Kai on their hands and knees in front of their boss practically kissing her shoes as they cried for mercy. After seeing his friends in such pitiful states, he almost decided to escape through the still open door, but decided against it as Shachou's eyes landed on him. Her lips were pursed into a tight line, and the knuckles of her right hand were white from gripping the handle of her whip too hard. With a sad defeated sigh he closed the door cutting off his last chance of escape. He would fall with his teammates he decided as the click of the door sealed his fate. 'Persona Fighting!' he thought to himself as he turned to face his demise.


	2. Chapter 2

TEOF-ch 2

Author note: Thanks to the people who gave me some reviews, you guys are awesome. I promise I will provide some sort of background info in the next chapter, cause if I do it now it will give everything away and it will be kinda lame.

#- I forgot the name of the Janitor guy that Kai fights with so I gave him the name of toga

* * *

The recording session had been terrifying for the three Persona members, the promise of a punishment worse than whipping had melted their brains down to mush, and they just barely managed to sing their song correctly. It had helped that Shachou was standing in front of them holding her whip.

As soon as they had gotten home and changed into normal clothes they had been herded down into the living room by Marilyn. Shachou brandished her whip.

"Horse positions!" The girls hesitated, and a crack of Shachou's whip sent them into motion. Uneasily they settled into a position which they had only seen in martial art movies and animes. "Backs Straight! Arms Out!" She barked out pacing around the girls like a circling shark. Quickly they adjusted their positions for fear of a whipping. "Marilyn" Shachou nodded her head toward her lover.

"Hai" chirped out the long haired woman, even though she didn't like punishing the girls, Saeko had promised her a little special "play" time. The happy woman bounded over to a bag on the floor and wrestled out an arm weights. With a little bit of a struggle, and many protests from the girls, she managed to strap a five pound arm weight to each of the girls' arms. "There" she whipped the sweat off of her forehead and turned to smile delightfully at her lover, who rewarded her with a smile and a kiss.

"ewwwww" the three idols groaned out, sickened at the sight of their manager and assistant kissing, and in pain as their muscles trembled in exertion.

"Shut up!" Saeko glared at her young idols, her eye twitching a bit at their disrespect, and then smiled evilly as she watched them tremble. "Very good, now hold that for twenty minutes. If one of you gets out of position we start all over again." She meandered over to a chair and settled down comfortably with a smirk.

"EH!" The girl's gapped at their boss, whose eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I forgot something." A fake innocent look on her face, " Marilyn, cups".

"Hai" Marilyn reached into the bag and produced three little tea cups. With an apologetic smile she placed a cup on each of their heads.

"We will add 20 more minutes if the cup falls." Warned Shachou as she watched with amusement as the cup on Hinata's head began to slide.

"Ehh, usooooo! What the hell is this! I thought we were idols not martial artists!" cried out Nami, her muscles already screaming in pain, a grimace twisting her features. Hinata whimpered in agreement.

"Silence!" Saeko leapt out of her chair striking a strong pose, " If you want to be the best, you have to be strong, so don't complain this is for your own good." Saeko glared down at the idols making them whimper. Satisfied with their terrified state, she turned and settled back down into her chair while Marilyn regarded the clock.

"Don't worry only 18 minutes to go." The long haired woman chirped.

"Gah! We are going to die!" Nami cried almost breaking out in tears at the pain. Hinata whimpered again, her face scrunched up like she has the mother of all stomach aches. While Asashi was silent, determined to grin and bear the punishment/training if it could help to make her the best idol.

Minutes passed in silence, and the girls' legs were continuously trembling, the cups on their heads shaking slightly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this earlier." Shachou stood up and began to pace in front of the girls. "I have come up with a plan to make you guys more popular. It is very simple and it will help settle your male identities." She paused waiting for some sort of response but received none because the girls were focusing on holding their positions. She pursed her lips disappointed at the lack of reaction, "You are going shopping." That caught their attention.

"S-shopping?" Asashi asked hopefully, her voice trembling.

"Yes, shopping. We have to show the world that you are real people. When you go to buy male clothes people will be able to see you and relate to you from the clothes you pick. Do whatever you want during this little trip as long as it isn't scandalous. I will give you money."

"Kya a paid shopping trip!" Hinata shot up from her horse stance, clasping her hands under her chin, cup falling to the carpeted ground. Kai and Asashi gapped in horror at their teammate. At the thump of the cup landing on the carpet, Hinata let out a little oops. While Saeko smirked and stuck out her tongue, "Gotcha, restarting from twenty minutes and plus an extra twenty minutes so a total of forty minutes."

"Noooooo!"

* * *

Next day

Kai, Riku, and Hinata, smelling strongly of mint muscle liniment, wobbled out of the company car, their limbs aching.

"Damn that L woman, she is going to kill us one of these days." Grumbled Kai sticking his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts, Riku and Kuu nodded in agreement as they headed down the street. As they walked along the sidewalk, trying not to wince every time they stepped, people pointed at them and whispered. At Shachou's orders they had put on casual clothes that fit their styles, and donned sunglasses and hats, so it would be easy for people to know who they are yet give the impression that they weren't trying to stand out.

"Oh guys! Let's go in here! They look like they got some awesome hats!" Kuu perked up and tugged excitedly at Riku's sleeve as he pointed at a hat store.

"Eh!" Kai and Riku gapped at their currently male, loli friend. Their minds trying to process that their girly princess friend liked hats.

"You like hats?" Kuu blinked as he looked at his friends' surprised faces.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you guys about my hat collection?" Kai's mouth dropped open, and of the group he was considered the most masculine.

"Eh seriously!" Kuu tilted his head to the side thinking.

"Uh, currently I have 30 hats."

"Dude seriously 30 hats."

"Yup, this place looks like it might have some hats I don't have yet. Let's gooooo!" With that Kuu excitedly hauled a protesting Riku into the store leaving Kai standing outside.

"Tch, hell no am I going in there with a hyper Kuu." Kai scowled, but grinned as he watched a wincing Riku being dragged around by Kuu, who appeared to have forgotten all his aches and pains. Kai pulled his phone out and sent a quick message to Riku, "Going to go to some other stores. Meet up with you guys later. Have fun ^-^." Then the blond stuck his phone into his pocket and wandered down the street looking for a store that interested him.

10 minutes passed without him finding anything that he could go shop in. out of boredom he began to take random side streets.

"Grr I passed so many stores that I want to shop in. But I can't cause I am a guy right now." Kai mumbled under his breath lamenting the fact that he could only go into male stores. He trudged onwards ignoring all the people who whispered about him being Kai from Persona and snuck photos on their cellphones. He turned onto another side street and found a store. In the window as a black leather vest with white flames, excitedly he hurried over a grin consuming his face as he pressed his hand against the glass. As he peered through the glass he could see other various articles which fit his style. He leaned back from the glass and adjusted his hat, pumping his free arm into the air excitedly.

"Sweet"

**

* * *

**

Sometime later, the little blond stumbled out of the store carrying two large bags filled with clothes.

"Hehe, mission accomplished. Now it's time to see if the guys want to meet up now." He struggled for a moment with his bags as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell. As he typed out his message he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of where he should have been going. Finally finished typing his message, he put away his phone and stared blankly at the scenery. Somehow he had found his way into a very shady looking area, graffiti decorated the walls of buildings

"Eh, Ussoooo! What the hell! Where am I?" He turned, frantically whipping his head about searching for something he recognized or a person to ask directions from. It was then that he noticed a group of tall men surrounding a rather familiar woman, but the blond couldn't remember where he had seen her. Guy was getting rather close to the woman, and Kai could tell it was bothering the beautiful woman as she appeared to be taking a step back. The guy sneered and stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up while the other guys hollered and cheered.

Then suddenly it was like he was taken over someone else. Kai could feel his blood boil with anger, and a little voice telling him to intervene, without a care he dropped his bags and sprinted, all aches and pains put out of his mind. He shoved his way into the circle and lashed out with a kick at the man, who was bothering the woman, sending him sprawling. He stood protectively in front of the woman, "Oi, leave her alone!". The guy he had been harassing the woman sneered and stood up.

"Tch, what the hell is this? A boy coming to rescue a damsel in distress, what do you think of that, boys?" The leader laughed and other guys howled with laughter. Kai bristled, "Oi, I am more of a man than you all are!"

"Hohohoho, you are funny kid. Too bad you had to come here, guess we will have to show you how men play, huh boys!" The men forming the circle cracked their knuckles loudly as they pressed in. Surprisingly, unlike the time when Kai had fought Touga#, his mind was clear and there was a sense of calm as he analyzed the situation. A fist swooped in aiming for his face, but automatically he deflected the blow then untwisted his body to land a punch to the guy's gut, then with his left hand he landed a knockout blow to the back of the neck, sending the guy to the ground where he lay unconscious. The other men, seeing their comrade down, growled and charged in. Almost on autopilot, Kai easily deflected the blows that flew at him, and downed a couple more men. Unfortunately there were too many guys coming at him from all directions that he couldn't handle the guy charging to attack his back. As he braced for the pain of a blow, the little blond was surprised when the attacker was punched out by the woman, who appeared not to be as harmless as she looked. Kai grinned and smiled in thanks at the woman. The last remaining men circled around the two like sharks.

Warily, Kai and the woman backed up until they were back to back with each other as they surveyed their opponents. Kai settled into a stance that for some reason felt very familiar to him.

"Oi, cover my back, will ya?"


End file.
